Rotten Boy, Grotesque Romance
by Squid Senpai
Summary: TFP: Nobody can get enough of Knockout, the most perfect mech in exsistance. But somebot seems intent on making that perfection his... even if he has to die for it. One sided, Murder, ADxKOxSW ADvsSW.


**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I had no inspiration to continue this, so as an ending I decided to make a songfic from Miku Hatsune's "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance"! (You need to see the English lyrics… it's a stalker song!) Again, I'm sorry! It barely has reference to the previous chapter, it just explains WHY Soundwave decided to bug Knockout and why he made Cybertronian Sims! So, enjoy I guess…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything publicity recognizable! Got it? Got milk? Got sound? Got-**

**Knockout: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Soundwave: *nods***

***pouts***

_**Rotten Boy, Grotesque Romance**_

_One sided Soundwave / Knockout_

_I was born only to share my love with you._

_What is this thrill I feel deep within my heart?_

High security mentally insane asylum is where Soundwave came from. Of course you are wondering 'why on Cybertron would Megatron allow a mentally decapitated telepath on his main team?' Well he didn't, and still doesn't, know, who would expect the deranged to turn into a high skilled warrior? No one of course; Soundwave was a stalker and he knew it, how his spark beat for only one being since the day they were born, Knockout. Knockout soon became aware; oh he was so naïve, of Soundwave's obsession via Starscream, the most untrustworthy mech alive. Every stalker had to stalk someone, know their dreams, hopes, hates, likes, past, and hope for a future with them. Soundwave knew everything, well, everything about Knockout, all while remaining a leader's pet.

_Still I whisper through these walls so sweetly,_

"_You are mine and we will never be apart."_

Soon, word of his obsession spread throughout the _Nemesis_, and Soundwave was quickly detained. Only a few months after Orion Pax arrived as well, such a shame, Soundwave had hoped to become friends with his obsession's obsession. It just happened that Knockout walked into his room to find Soundwave digging through the red medic's personal items. Stricken with fear, the loveable red medic ran throughout the halls of the _Nemesis_ shouting out "STALKER!" repeatedly until he found Megatron and told the warlord of Soundwave's current state of mind. Thus, Soundwave was locked in his room, next to Knockout's by some lucky chance, longing to be let out and see his German love, his little _lieber_.

By the way, did you know Knockout accidentally ended up in Germany when the Decepticons first arrived on Earth? That was the language the red medic first learned, so for a little while no one understood him and he couldn't understand anybody until Soundwave stepped in. How did Soundwave help you ask? Well, he learned German and told Knockout that he had learned the wrong language.

Anyways, Soundwave was only amused by this little cat-and-mouse game that he was in control of. He could easily open his door when he wanted to, but he just loved seeing Knockout tremble in fear of what was to come.

"You are mine and we will never be apart," Soundwave whispered sweetly as he licked his lips and leaned against the window that helped him look into Knockout's room. He giggled, yes, they wouldn't be apart for long.

**~0.0~**

Knockout felt a chill go from his helm to his pedes as he hid in the only corner of his room from Soundwave's prying optics. Soundwave was watching and singing to him again, thinking this as a sick game, while Knockout thought of it as a never ending nightmare. He never felt his spark beat faster than it did now, not even during interface. He, the confident red medic, was afraid of Lord Megatron's _pet_.

Not very long ago, two times at that, Soundwave had aggressively shown his strength; once when he beat up Airachnid (that got Knockout Breakdown's side in this dilemma), the other when Soundwave tried to force interface on Knockout. The memory was still fresh in his processor, that was what got Soundwave temporarily detained, he was extremely grateful that Breakdown managed to get Soundwave off. Although there was a struggle, Soundwave wasn't Megatron's TIC for nothing, Breakdown managed to separate the two. He couldn't imagine what would've happened if-

With a shiver, Knockout reminded himself to stop thinking about it. But, sadly, it was easier said than done. Knockout was, as humans call it, a social butterfly, he needed company to be distracted. His usual company, Breakdown, was recharging and Knockout didn't wish to wake his friend, so he went through the options. Soundwave was out of the question ('Speak of the devil," Knockout muttered when he saw a blur of purple outside his window), Starscream is annoying; Megatron wasn't the best of company for simple chats; the vehicons, despite their liveliness, Knockout didn't fell like talking to them, so Airachnid was the only choice.

Knockout raised a shaky servo to his comm. System and called up the superior femme.

"Commander Airachnid, come in,"

"What is it Knockout?" she sounded annoyed.

"Care for a…" Knockout froze, she would say no, he finished anyways "… a little chat?"

"Why?" Airachnid's voice held slight confusion.

"Well…" Knockout racked his processor for a reply "I'd like to get to know who my best friend likes."

"Sure," Airachnid replied cheerfully and closed the link.

Knockout sighed in relief.

**~0.0~**

_I will find all of your lovely little secrets._

_Every one, all there is to see._

_And if I could feel the curves of your body,_

_touch them so that you would lust only for me._

Soundwave smiled as he looked at another picture of Knockout, this time during the Decepticon group picture day, he was smiling as he stood next to Breakdown with an arm around his friend's waist. Soundwave was behind Knockout while standing in front of Megatron, who was frowning at an angry Starscream that was glaring at Airachnid. There were several vehicons in the background as well. Soundwave once again used his thin claw to trace the smooth curves of the red medic, how he longed to feel them in real life, how close he came to doing so. It made him merely annoyed, only a slight prick in his plans.

_Oh my, my, do you have a guest in your arms?_

_Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls,_

_Tell me, tell me darling, how much you love her._

_Maybe I will slaughter your precious pretty girl._

Soundwave kissed the picture and placed it in the 'pictures that include Airachnid pile' as he got up and peaked through his window. What he saw quickly angered him.

Airachnid was in Knockout's arms and _kissing him_. On top of that, they had their hands all over each other and were _smiling_. Soundwave felt his spark burn, only a small infatuation, it won't last long. Soundwave grabbed an axe, a gift from the human Miko, while smirking, it won't last long at all.

_I will burn in a fire, photographs of your desire._

_I wonder if she knows of me?_

_You can use and abuse, do anything I won't refuse._

_To prove I love you more, don't you see?_

He grinned as he threw the pictures with Airachnid into a swirling fire, he hoped the spider femme would burn in the pits and this was the closest he could get to it. The ashes flew into his mask and he made no move to brush it off, instead he took it off and placed it on his berth. He walked towards the door to his quarters and punched in the all-access code and grinned as it slid open to his will. All a game, a game he would win.

_I'll hold you close, I'll break you in._

_Let's raise a toast to our final sin._

Soundwave waited patiently until Airachnid left Knockout's room, a silly grin on her face, a grin Soundwave would personally remove. He let out a high pitched laugh as the axe sliced the spider femme in half from the waist. He quickly dragged the upper body into a box he had carefully made, and hid it in his room.

_Why is you're crying? What's wrong, baby?_

_What's the matter, lover, don't worry your little head._

A slight sobbing noise is what he heard soon after. He recognized the soft clicks as Knockout's and realized one of the two things; Breakdown was jealous and argued with him or Knockout had found out about Airachnid.

"What's wrong _darling_," Soundwave purred as he snuck up from behind Knockout. He stroked the fearful, tired, and sad red medic, what a cute little thing, and rested his head on the slightly taller mech's smooth shoulder.

"W-why?" Knockout sobbed, unconsciously leaning into Soundwave's touch.

_I'm only holding the box I built for you_

_That I can keep forever with me once you are dead._

_It was I who placed the gift at your door._

_I hope it was everything you're asking for,_

_a bloody kitten head just for you,_

_It loves cats as much as you do._

"I have a present for you _darling_, I hope it'll make you feel better…" Soundwave kissed his obsession on the head before leaving to retrieve the box that Airachnid was in.

Knockout wiped away the coolant tears and awaited his stalker's return; he knew he couldn't run anymore, he had to give up or kill the source, neither in his best interests.

"Here _honey_," Soundwave purred as he gave the red medic a box that had energon stains on the bottom.

Knockout hurriedly opened the box, wanting this all to be over. To his horror, it had just begun.

Inside the box was the top half of the femme that had been in his arms just hours ago. She was smiling peacefully and had her hands folding on her dull chasis, Knockout, wanting to fix the problem, slammed his room door in Soundwave's face.

Knockout placed his buffer next to Airachnid and knew what must be done.

Soundwave must die.

_I will burn in the flames every trace of her name,_

_I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?_

"_I love you" is so cliché, filthy words that you betray._

_I know it makes me feel like I'd be sick._

Soundwave smirked at Knockout's horror, the very thought of what the red medic would do made him feel wonderful inside. He was sure Knockout would confess he loved the gift, but he loved Soundwave more and then they would interface all night and possibly all the next morning.

He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't notice the red medic enter his berthroom, holding a large knife used for surgery.

"Goodbye Soundwave," Knockout smirked as he saw the said mech turn around in surprise. That look would be eternally etched on his face because Knockout, not even hesitating for a nano click, stabbed him deep within the spark chamber.

"I love you," Soundwave giggled before his optics went dull.

Knockout was sickened to the spark at the three dreaded words.

_I'll make you see, force you to be,_

_in love with me eternally._

Nobody found out about what Knockout did, if they knew, they were afraid to say it.

**~Fin**

**A/N: Sorry if the end is soupy, I did it in five minutes with my mom watching. Its hard to type with a headache ya know…**

**Soundwave: Review for me to stalk you**

**Knockout: Review to **_**help **_***notices Soundwave's glare* I mean wish us luck! *horrified***

**Ha ha, gotta love them lovebirds.**


End file.
